Why Are You Dressing Up?
by Rosie Kitsune
Summary: Sequel to Phantom Playing Dress Up? After the recent events in Amity Park, YJ and JL have been suspicious of the ghost boy, Danny Phantom. They get even suspicious when they found out that Phantom was playing Dress Up and doing concerts! One-Shot! PLEASE READ!


**Summary**

**Sequel to Phantom Playing Dress Up? **

**The League had watched the performance and events in Amity Park. The one that caught their attention was Danny Phantom. Playing dress up and doing concerts with his female version. The League decided to investigate with The Team.  
**

* * *

"Do we have a mission?" Wally asked Red Tornado.

"Yes. But now, you will get to go to the Watch Tower" The Team cheered. Excited to finally go to the base in outer space. They headed off towards the zeta beam portal to know what their mission is.

* * *

"I believe you know Danny Phantom?" Batman Asked The Team. Gathered in the mission room were also Superman, Black Canary, Flash, Martain Man Hunter, and Wonder Woman.

"He's the hero of Amity Park. Some people said that he's a menace since he stole from a bank and kidnapped the previous mayor" Robin answered and Batman nodded his head. He opened up a holographic screen.

"Watch this"

The screen showed Danny Phantom in a black jacket, black shorts, white belt with a green belt buckle, black long socks with white stripes, white boots, white scarf, white cat ears, white tail with a black bow.

Next to Danny Phantom was a younger, female version of him. She wore a black jacket with white lining, white ribbon on her neck, black skirt with white zig zag and a black line in the middle, black long sock with white stripes, black shoes with white lining, white cat ears, and white tail.

The 2 of them were dancing and singing... in _Japanese_

"Wow! That is so cool!" Kid Flash said.

"Are we going after them?" Aqualad asked. Batman nodded his head.

"We will go with you. Since we believed he's stronger than he looks"

The Leaguers -minus Red Tornado- and The Team then headed of to their destination. Amity Park.

* * *

It was a peaceful Tuesday night. No homework to do, busy parents, and stuff. Danny decided to go to the park with Sam. Danny carried Sam bridal style and landed on the park.

"Danny? What are we doing?" Asked Sam. Unknown to them, heroes had been watching them. An invisible Bio-ship had landed quietly a few feet from them. In which the ghost boy hadn't noticed.

"Oh nothing" Danny said a sing-song voice. "We're just... Hanging out"

"Seriously? Aren't you busy?"

"Awww come on Sam" Danny pouted. "Its a peaceful night! No ghost attacks, no parents trying to make you wear a dress. I mean, what's gonna happen? Superheroes spying on us?" Danny joked. In which the hidden superheroes cringed. Except Batman.

"Hmmm... Yeah, that would be a miracle... For Tucker" The 2 teens laughed. Thinking that Tucker would squeal like a girl and faint.

"You were still awesome yesterday. You and Danielle just rocked the hall!" Sam commented.

"Thanks" Danny chuckled a little. Then, a smile appeared on his face. Danny formed an ectoplasmic guitar and began to play it.

**Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,  
**

Sam looked at Danny questioningly. But Danny just smirked.

**It was love from above, that could save me from hell,  
She had fire in her soul it was easy to see,  
how the devil himself could be pulled out of me,  
There were drums in the air as she started to dance,  
Every soul in the room keeping time with there hands,  
And we sang...**

Danny floated up above Sam and began to twirl a little.

**Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And the voices rang like the angels sing,  
We're singing...  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night,**

**Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place,  
You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces,  
we was spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes,  
The room left them moving between you and I,  
We forgot where we were and we lost track of time,  
And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night,  
And we sang...**

**Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And the voices rang like the angels sing,  
We're singing...  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night,**

The heroes just starred at them.

**Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,  
It was love from above, that could save me from hell,  
She had fire in her soul it was easy to see,  
how the devil himself could be pulled out of me,  
There were drums in the air as she started to dance,  
Every soul in the room keeping time with there hands,  
And we sang...**

**Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,**  
**And the voices rang like the angels sing,**  
**We're singing...**  
**Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,**  
**And we danced on into the night,**  
**Ay oh ay oh,**  
**Ay oh ay oh,**  
**And we danced on into the night,**  
**Ay oh ay oh,**  
**Ay oh ay oh,**  
**And we danced on into the night,**  
**Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,**  
**Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,**  
**Singing ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,**  
**And we danced on into the night...**

The guitar disappeared and Danny floated down. Facing Sam. Danny slowly leaned forward. Kissing Sam. Sam returned the kiss. After a minute, they broke out off the kiss and starred at each other's eyes. Blushing.

"Sam, I-I wanted to tell you... Your just... Ever since... we just..." Sam put her finger on his lips to silence him.

"I love you to, Danny" Danny smiled warmly at her.

"We should go home now" Sam nodded and Danny picked her up bridal style. Danny floated up and began to fly away. Towards the Bio- ship!

Instincts told Danny to turn intangible. So he did. Then they phased threw the walls of the Bio- ship and slammed against the wall with a yelp. The heroes whipped their heads towards them.

"I didn't remember a wall being their" Danny said dazed while holding his head. Sam was the first to react. Staring at the heroes.

"Uh... Danny?" Sam poked her boyfriend's arm.

"Yeah?" Sam didn't have to answer, since Danny stared at the heroes to. There was a long silence between them. Superman broke the silence with a cough.

"So... Its nice to meet you" Superman helped the 2 teens up. "My name is Superman"

"Oh.. Umm... My name's Danny. Danny Phantom"

"And I'm... Sam"

"Okay... Whatever you guys want... I didn't do it!" Danny said holding up his hands in a surrendering way. Or something like that. That made the heroes smirk in amusement at the young ghost's tactics. Except for Batman. Who was serious.

"We just want to know about the recent events in Amity Park"

"Like what?"

"Well, first off" Martian started. "Why were you acting strange?"

"Huh?" Danny tilted his head a little. "... Oh yeah! Meh" Danny shrugged. "For fun. Plus to confused the ghost and the media" Danny and Sam both chuckled.

"Okay... How about... The singing? Where did you learn how to sing in... Japanese?" Flash was the next on to ask.

"Simple... Internet. Duh" Danny answered and Flash nodded.

"Where? Exactly?" Robin asked.

"I know a human friend. Like Sam. I... met them when they..."

"When we first arrived!" Sam continued.

"Yeah! What she said"

"What about the other you?" Superboy asked.

"She's my cousin. Danielle"

"She can't possibly be your cousin" Black Canary pipped in. "You 2 look... Identical to be just cousins"

"Well... Looks can be deceiving?" It was more of a question than an answer Sam elbowed him on the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"You should tell them"

"But they... But we... She'll just... I cant..." Sam gave Danny a _'Seriously' _look. Danny sighed._  
_

"She's my clone" Both Superman and Superboy's eyes widen.

"How?" Aqualad asked.

"Lets just say... A fruitloop tried to clone me. But the effect are a younger, female version of me. But me and Danielle are in good terms. Like true cousins"

"What about when you stole from a bank?" Wonder Woman asked.

"I was controlled"

"By a guy named Freakshow from a circus" Sam continued.

"How about the time you kidnapped the previous mayor?" Batman asked with narrowed eyes.

"I didn't kidnapped him. He framed was overshadowed. Anything else?"

"Can you tell us some of your powers?" KF asked excitedly. Artemis rolled her eyes at his antics and Ms. Martian giggled while Robin smiled at his best friend. Danny and Sam looked at each other. Then shrugged. Knowing that Danny is just going to tell them. Except for the part that his Half Ghost.

"Well... I have invisibility, intangibility, ecto blast, ice powers, flight, overshadowing, spectral manipulation, and my most powerful one. My Ghostly Wail"

"Wait! Did you say invisibility and intangibility?" Miss M asked as she floated towards him. Martian just smiled at his niece's antics.

"Well yeah... Its a basic ghost ability. All ghost can do that" M'gnn nodded her head and floated back. "So... Ummm... anything else?" Batman smiled.

"That's all... Daniel Fenton" Danny and Sam went wide eyed.

"How did you... I'm not... He not... I'm just" Batman raised a hand to stop him from his spazz.

"Its alright Danny. Its not that hard to figure out. All that was change was your hair and eye color"

"Your not going to take Danny away!" Sam yelled holding his boyfriends hand. Superman is the next to smile.

"We're not. You see, we need some extra help in the hero business"

"W-wait... You serious?" Danny asked and all the heroes smiled warmly.

"Of course. You can join the team" Superman gestured to the hero teens. "We can build you a zeta portal so it won't be hard for you to travel"

"Thanks! The portal... You can put it in my room. Just a small portal. It won't be that hard since my parents are always in the lab" Superman and Danny shook hands and Sam pecked Danny's cheek. Which Danny blushed.

Aqualad approached Danny and held out a hand. Danny shook it and Aqualad said,

"Welcome to The Team"

* * *

**Well... This is the sequel! I know its short... But I'll make a sequel for this one too!**

**It will be difficult. Since I'm having writers block. But PLEASE enjoy my other stories! Especially...**

**Phantom Playing Dress Up?**

**You need to read that first if you want to understand this one-shot. So... Fell free to PM me of any ideas for this sequel! I will Gladly Credit you!**

**Please Read and Review!**

_**Rosie Kitsune**_


End file.
